


Embarrassed Lady

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya needs a little comfort.





	Embarrassed Lady

The mortification of getting tangled in an outfit was one that Nadiya hated. She had all but hidden herself away after getting tangled in her outfit that she had been dancing in, knowing full well that pity would make her cry, she had not expected to be followed.

“Nads... let me in...”

The sound of Darcey’s voice outside her room had shocked her out of her thoughts. She had been forced to move and answer the door. Before she could get to the door she could hear Shirley talking to Darcey. She had been quick to open the door, dragging both women into the room, locking the door behind them. 

She had looked away even as she moved to undress herself, wanting to get the outfit off before she embarrassed herself again. She was glad she had put up a divider in the room so she could change her outfit safely. 

“Honey, are you okay?”

“Yeah... I’m fine.”

Nadiya had lied, not quite expecting to find herself half-dressed in a new skirt and hugged by Darcey. 

Shirley had smiled when she came to join them, her voice soft. 

“Baby... relax, it’s okay.”


End file.
